The present application relates to a container or tub, such as a washbasin or sink.
A tub, such as a traditional washbasin, includes a water discharge system suitable for controlling the passage of water from the receptacle of the tub to the discharge orifice. Traditionally, a water discharge system includes a plug emerging in the discharge orifice of the tub and cooperating with a valve that is movable relative to plug, thereby making it possible to open and close the water discharge system.
Furthermore, the water discharge system includes an overflow system making it possible to discharge excess water in the receptacle when the valve of the plug is in the closed position and the water supply is not stopped.
Document GB 1900 20459 describes a tub including a receptacle suitable for containing water and a separate compartment communicating by a communication orifice with the receptacle. The compartment communicates with a water discharge orifice and houses a water discharge system.
The water in the receptacle is thus discharged through said water discharge system toward an outside flow.
More specifically, the discharge system described in document GB 1900 20459 includes an overflow tube whereof a first end cooperates with the plug. The tube is actuated in a to-and-fro manner by an actuating rod situated on the second end of the overflow tube. This rod protrudes relative to the tub, above the compartment housing the overflow tube, creating an area on the tub that is difficult to clean.
A tub including surfaces that are easy to clean is proposed hereafter.